Lo que no se necesita fingir
by Hessefan
Summary: Algo dentro de él le daba esa seguridad indestructible, la sempiterna sensación de que ella aguardaba por él. No estaba muy alejado de eso. Sin embargo, pese a todo lo planeado, practicado y pensado, no resultó tan fácil para el orgulloso Usopp.


**Disclaimer**: ¡Que no! No soy Oda. ¿Cuántas veces más tendré que decirlo?

* * *

><p><em>En el hetero, sin dudas, esta es mi OTP. ¡Es canon, gente; es canon! Va para 10pairings, y tengo más ideas para esta pareja, así que no descarto el volver a escribir (lloren).<em>

_El título es el mismo que el del tomo 3; tomo donde aparece por primera vez Usopp. _

* * *

><p>"<em>¿Tú que harás de ahora en más, Usopp?"<em> Había sido la pregunta de sus compañeros. No lo pensó demasiado al pedir que lo llevaran de vuelta a su aldea.

"_Tengo a alguien esperando por mi",_ había sido su orgullosa respuesta, seguro de esa afirmación como si de una verdad absoluta e irrefutable se tratase.

Durante el viaje de regreso no dejó de pensar en ella y en la manera en la que se lo diría. Algo dentro de él le daba esa seguridad irrevocable, la sempiterna sensación de que ella aguardaba por él.

No estaba muy alejado de eso.

Desde hacía varios días Kaya despertaba más temprano de lo habitual; aprovechaba entonces para hacer su caminata diaria hacia la costa, apenas despuntaba el sol. Merry la observaba marchar, viéndola con una sonrisa en los labios y la ansiedad desprendiéndose de sus ojos, como si estuviera esperando el regreso de alguien.

Como si intuyera que Usopp muy pronto volvería. No, no habían recibido ninguna carta que asegurase un pronto retorno, ni tampoco una señal de que el mentiroso del pueblo regresaría más temprano que tarde, pero Kaya parecía percibirlo. Una ligera sensación arraigada en su pecho.

Después de todo, había estado atenta a cada noticia que salía en el periódico y que involucraba a los Mugiwara. Conocía de sus andanzas, y sabía que el destino final de la travesía estaba cerca.

Tenía tantas ganas de escuchar nuevas historias.

Sin embargo, pese a todo lo planeado, practicado y pensado, no resultó tan fácil para el orgulloso Usopp.

…

Estaban tan acostumbrados a verlo a Tamanegi correr, que la gente del pueblo había aprendido a ignorarlo.

La voz no le nacía y sentía la imperiosa necesidad de gritar. Fue Piiman el que lo vio a lo lejos, y de inmediato llamó la atención de Ninjin.

—Ahí viene otra vez corriendo.

Ambos se preguntaron interiormente qué era lo que pasaba esta vez, pero con la natural desidia de siempre. En cuanto el chico llegó, llevó las manos a las rodillas tratando de recuperar el aire perdido y, tomando una gran bocanada, logró soltarlo:

—¡ESTÁ AQUÍ!

—¿Quién? —Piiman frunció la frente—, deja de gritar.

—¡El capitán, está aquí! —Una amplia sonrisa se plasmó en su redonda cara.

Ninjin dejó caer la gomera para echar a correr rumbo a la costa, no sin antes amenazar:

—¡Llega a ser mentira y te juro que la paliza del otro día no será nada en comparación a la que te espera! —Pero sabía que Tamanegi no mentiría con algo así.

—¡¿De verdad? —Piiman secundó la emoción de su amigo, lamentándose de que Kaya estuviera fuera del pueblo, atendiendo a un paciente—¡La señorita se pondrá muy contenta! ¡Iré a avisar! —Pero al dar dos pasos cayó en la cuenta de que él también tenía ganas de volver a ver a Usopp y de escuchar todas sus historias.

Los tres corrieron de regreso a la costa, para comprobar con sus incrédulos ojos que era cierto, que el capitán había vuelto. Demasiado cambiado, tanto exterior como interiormente, pero sin perder la esencia que lo caracterizaba.

Lo siguieron por detrás, rumbo a su vieja casa, sin dejar de atosigarlo a preguntas.

—Qué grande están —Usopp hizo cuentas, habían pasado ya más de cinco años.

—¡Capitán, te creció el pelo! —Piiman se lo estiró—La nariz sigue igual de larga.

—Ey —Refunfuñó algo mosqueado y se tocó la mentada nariz—¡Claro, y también tengo músculos! ¡Miren! —mostró su brazo con presunción.

Luego de que la primera emoción por el regreso había pasado, Usopp miró desde afuera y con detenimiento la desvencijada casa.

—Deberé acondicionarla.

—Nosotros arreglamos la puerta —aclaró Ninjin señalando la improvisada puerta que habían hecho. Un par de tablones mal puestos.

—Muchas gracias, chicos —agradeció entrando a la morada que tantos recuerdos le traían, todos relacionados a su difunta madre.

—De no haber sido por nosotros, se hubiera venido abajo —Piiman se cruzó de brazos, autosuficiente.

—La estuvimos usando de cuartel, espero que no te moleste —Ninjin se sentó sobre la cama, haciendo que el polvo volase en volutas. Recién entonces Usopp reparó en que faltaba uno.

—¿Adónde fue Tamanegi? —De repente sonrió con nostalgia, había olvidado que el chico con cabeza de cebolla tenía la costumbre de desaparecer, para después aparecer corriendo.

—Seguro que fue a buscar a la señorita Kaya.

El semblante alegre de Usopp varió notablemente al escuchar ese nombre en boca de uno de los niños. Se sentó en la cama junto a Ninjin, estirando las piernas.

—¿Y cómo están todos en el pueblo? —Una tenue sonrisa asomó—¿Cómo está Kaya?

Entre los dos trataron de ponerlo al corriente, sobre quien se había ido, quien se había casado, quien se había separado, quien había fallecido, cuantos nacimientos hubo en su ausencia, y noticias relevantes. La mayoría chismeríos y rumores que se corrían entre los pueblerinos.

Los minutos pasaron y el hambre comenzó a sentirse. Sanji les había dejado a todos, racionado, un poco de comida, más que nada algunos bocadillos, que Usopp no dudó en compartir con los niños.

—Estos los hizo el cocinero del barco.

—¡Si, _Kuroashi_ Sanji!

—Cielo santo —rió Usopp—, se ve que somos famosos.

—Por cierto, capitán —Piiman parecía estar cayendo en la cuenta—¿no será peligroso estar en un pueblo ahora que eres un pirata conocido?

—Pues… la recompensa cae sobre Sogeking, no sobre mí en realidad…

—La señorita Kaya te identificó enseguida en cuanto vio tu primer cartel de recompensa—comentó Ninjin devorando lo poco que quedaba. —La gente del pueblo nunca nos creyó.

Usopp enmudeció de nuevo al oír por segunda vez el nombre de su amiga; por la ventana podía ver que las horas habían pasado con notable velocidad. Tenía tantas ganas de verla. Se puso de pie con clara intención de comenzar a acomodar un poco para poder descansar. Los chicos lo ayudaron a quitar el polvo y a limpiar.

Después de darle vueltas al asunto, acabó por preguntarlo con pausa y tranquilidad:

—¿Cómo ha estado Kaya todos estos años? ¿Se ha vuelto a enfermar?

Ninjin negó con la cabeza.

—Ha estado bien, de buen humor y con mucha energía.

—Y… ahora, ¿dónde está?

—Ah, el capitán se muere de ganas por verla —Piiman lo señaló, burlón, con el dedo.

—¡No es eso! —frunció la frente, abochornado, aunque después lo pensó mejor—Bueno, sí —alzó los hombros, no tenía nada de malo admitirlo. —Quiero verla, ¿está en la mansión? —Ya estaba decidido a ir por su cuenta, pero Ninjin volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—Está en la aldea vecina.

—¿Y a qué fue hasta ahí?

Piiman lo recordó, no le habían contado casi nada de la muchacha.

—Kaya es médica.

—¡¿Es médica? —A Usopp casi más se le va el alma del cuerpo, necesitó sentarse frente a semejante noticia.

—Sí, y es muy buena médica —aclaró Ninjin.

—Es… genial —musitó Usopp, pero la manera de decirlo no daba peso a la expresión—, va acorde a su estatus, ¿no? Ser médico es… una gran profesión.

Ambos niños asintieron con la cabeza. Ser médico era todo un honor, un privilegio que podían darse unos pocos, los que lograban costearse dicho estudio. Gente del estatus social de Kaya podía aspirar a esas profesiones; ellos aunque quisieran, estaban muy lejos.

—Eres afortunado —Las palabras de Piiman le hicieron volver en sí, pudo ver en su carita una expresión de enojo, como si reparar en el detalle le molestase de alguna forma—La señorita Kaya ha estudiado medicina para poder curar tus heridas cuando regreses.

Usopp abrió más grande los ojos, paulatinamente, como si la información llegase tardíamente al cerebro. Eso sonaba tan… lindo, y tan alejado de la realidad. Pero no podía culpar a los niños por ser lo que eran: inocentes, como toda criatura de esa edad.

—Pero no estás herido —reparó Ninjin tomando la gomera del bolsillo. Tenían que remediar ese detalle.

—Ey, baja eso —lo retó el supuesto adulto. —Por cierto, ¿cuándo cambiaste la sartén por la gomera?

—Cuando te fuiste.

—Sí, los tres decidimos cambiar nuestras armas —acotó Piiman.

Un nuevo silencio sobrevino, hasta que Usopp propuso seguir adelante con la limpieza. Durante cierto tiempo los niños dejaron el tema de lado, pero Ninjin no toleró por mucho más cerrar la boca.

—Capitán… —quizás había sido un error hacerle la pregunta en el momento que Usopp había decidido beber un poco de agua—¿Cuándo se van a casar con la señorita Kaya?

El tirador regó el suelo y algo de agua se le fue por la nariz. Aquella pregunta había sido entrometida y osada, pero igualmente fresca y natural, como si los niños hubieran estado aguardando por eso, como si fuera lo normal o lo esperado a continuación.

—P-pues, es complicado… —tartamudeó dejando la botella sobre el escritorio de madera que tantas reparaciones tenía encima.

—La quieres, ¿no? —Apremió Piiman alzando los hombros.

—Sí, pero… con eso no es suficiente.

—¿Por qué? —Ninjin no entendía que le impedía a Usopp dar ese paso que para todos era tan obvio. —¿No le vas a pedir matrimonio?

Esa era la idea, desde ya. Usopp suspiró y recargó la espalda contra el buró. No era tan fácil de explicar, pero no dejaba de lado que los chicos habían crecido lo suficiente como para entender el funcionamiento del mundo. Intentó darles un panorama de la situación, demostrarles porqué él y Kaya estaban a otro nivel.

—Dices lo mismo que Kobato, esa vieja puta —Piiman frunció el ceño, algo decepcionado con su capitán.

—¡Piiman, no hables así de tus mayores! —reprochó Usopp.

—Esa vieja dice que tú eras y siempre serás un aprovechado —Al ver la expresión de que no entendía nada, trató de aclarar—Qué solo te interesa el dinero de la señorita Kaya. Me da bronca, porque me recuerda a las cosas que decía ese mayordomo… ¿Te acuerdas? ¿El hombre gato?

—Bueno —Usopp arqueó las cejas, y con algo de dolor tuvo que reconocerlo—, no es que a mí me interese el dinero de Kaya, de hecho no me importa en absoluto, aunque ella sea pobre… la querría igual.

—¡Ah, el capitán está enamorado! —le picaron con el dedo hasta que Usopp los espantó.

—Pero… —continuó el tirador—, es normal que la gente prejuiciosa piense eso… después de todo Kaya es una chica muy bonita y con dinero; aprovechadores nunca faltan en el mundo.

—Deberás apurarte, porque el Marqués de Ashling te ganará de mano —instó Ninjin—, y yo quiero que tú te cases con Kaya y le cierres la boca a la vieja puta.

—¡Ninjin! —Miró a uno, y después a otro—¡No hablen así de las personas mayores! —Y la información llegó, tarde, pero llegó—¿Marqués de Ashling? ¿Quién es ese?

—Un viejo asqueroso que siempre le envía regalos a la señorita Kaya.

Usopp se mostró verdaderamente interesado en este tal Marqués de Ashling. Sin dudas habían pasado muchas cosas en esos largos años que se había mantenido alejado de la aldea.

Y él, sumido en fantasías, creyendo que Kaya dejaría su vida estancada a la espera de un amor que nunca lo fue, porque a decir verdad ellos eran amigos; un par de críos cuando Usopp se subió al Going Merry siguiendo a Luffy detrás de un sueño que muchos tildarían de imposible.

Qué iluso había sido, y no le sorprendía, después de todo Kaya era muy bonita, y tenía un buen pasar. ¿Por qué quedarse a la espera de algo que no valía la pena? ¿De alguien que no tenía nada para ofrecerle? Nada para ofrecer más que sólo sueños cumplidos y por cumplir, sueños que la incluían a ella.

…

Cuando logró echar a los chicos, no porque le molestase su presencia sino porque sus padres podrían estar preocupados, intentó dormir un poco. Dio vuelta en el catre sin dejar de sopesar la situación.

¿Qué tanto tenía qué pensar? Después de todo Kaya se merecía lo mejor.

¿Sería buena persona ese Marqués? ¿La quería? Suspiró, sentándose en la cama al mismo tiempo que el golpe en la puerta puso sus sentidos en alerta.

¿Sería Kaya? Corrió con emoción, aunque correr es una manera exagerada de decir en un mono ambiente de dos por dos. Sin embargo del otro lado no estaba su amiga, pero para su sorpresa era su mayordomo más fiel:

—Merry —parpadeó, como si el otro fuera una ilusión.

Lo veía ataviado como lo recordaba y con la cabellera abultada cual oveja. Le traía tantos recuerdo bonito, porque de forma muy directa le recordaba a su amada carabela. Algún día tendría que contarle a él el destino del Going Merry.

—Señor Usopp, tanto tiempo.

—Lo mismo digo —sonrió, alzando los hombros. —Oh, ¿quieres pasar? —reaccionó, invitándolo con cortesía.

—Eh… en verdad estoy algo justo de tiempo —se disculpó—, estamos organizando una fiesta para hoy a la noche y sólo vine al pueblo para asegurarme que el encargo va en camino.

—Oh, una fiesta —Usopp se cruzó de brazos, no entendía entonces que motivos tenía Merry para golpear a su puerta o siquiera para comentarle lo de la fiesta. —¿Y qué celebran? ¿Qué Kaya es médica?

—Oh, eso ya lo celebramos. Faltó usted —carraspeó, mostrándose incómodo y un poco raro. —Cada año, la señorita Kaya se reúne con los Duques y Marqueses de Syrup. No son muchos.

Usopp recordaba que Kaya le había comentado hace tiempo que su padre tenía el título de conde, y que era el único con dicho título en todo Syrup. No era un título alto, pero tampoco bajo; y de todos modos, estaba muy lejos de él.

—Entiendo… algo me contó —arqueó las cejas, seguía sin entender qué tenía que ver todo eso con él.

—¿Sabe? Cada año la fiesta se celebra en la mansión de alguna figura importante —realizó una mueca algo displicente. —Este año le tocaba al padre de Kaya, pero en su lugar, lo hará ella.

—Ajá —Estaba impacientándose.

—Y bueno… va a estar presente Donatien Anfos Frank de Ashling.

—¿Quién? —plantó un gesto gracioso de desconcierto; se había perdido en el primer nombre.

—El Marqués de Ashling —resumió.

—Oh —musitó estirando la vocal con desidia, y creyendo entender hacia donde apuntaba Merry.

—Él… bueno —ahora el balbuceo del mayordomo, así como el nerviosismo que le había colmado, era muy tangible. Sabía que no correspondía estar ahí diciéndole eso, pero en su fuero más interno creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto—, hace tiempo que está enviándole presentes a la señorita Kaya —era sabido que siempre existía un interés matrimonial detrás de esa clase de obsequios—, seguramente hoy a la noche le pedirá matrimonio.

—Ah —ese "Ah" fue exhalado con una pizca de resignación. Merry esperaba encontrarlo sorprendido, o al menos más motivado, pero Usopp adoptó un semblante circunspecto y en apariencia indiferente—No entiendo Merry, ¿qué tiene que ver conmigo? —Finalmente lo dijo.

El mayordomo, dejando todo protocolo de lado, se acercó al joven para susurrarle como si le estuviera confesando algún pecado siniestro.

—¡No lo permita!

Usopp entonces se decantó entre echarse a reír o preguntarle si en esos seis años se había vuelto senil. ¿Quién era él para impedir la felicidad de Kaya?

—Merry… —quería explicarle, decirle que era una locura. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Presentarse en la mansión al grito de "Kaya es mía"?

—Usted la quiere, ¿verdad?

—Pues… —se mostró turbado, ¿qué le pasaba al mundo? Todos parecían esperar eso de él—Sí —admitió luego de unos cuantos segundos—pero…

—Entonces vaya a la fiesta —Antes de que Usopp rechazase la invitación, acotó—, la señorita Kaya ya tenía pensando invitarlo —Buscó en su chaleco un sobre, que no era otra cosa que la invitación.

—Esto… —Vio que Merry sonreía mirando el sobre que el chico tenía entre los dedos.

—La señorita Kaya dice que usted no es la clase de persona que asistiría a una fiesta de este estilo.

Usopp frunció la frente; algo de verdad había en eso: él no encajaba con ese estilo de vida. Nunca lo había hecho. Por más que Kurahadol en su momento hubiera sido un rufián, a Usopp no le costaba reconocer —al menos de la boca para adentro— que en verdad él no era para Kaya.

Sin embargo Kaya se refería a algo más simple, a que Usopp era un muchacho que no gustaba regodearse de la falsedad de ese estilo. Lo más probable es que se sintiera incómodo rodeado de tanta petulancia, no porque el mismo Usopp no fuera petulante —lo era, y bastante— sino porque tenía demasiado amor propio como para dejarse pisotear, y los nobles tenían con qué… él no era duque, marqués, barón, ni nada de eso.

—Yo… —alzó los hombros—sólo soy un sucio pirata. —Luego se obligó a sonreír—¡y a toda honra soy un pirata! —negó con la cabeza, ofreciéndole el sobre de regreso a Merry—No tengo nada para ofrecerle a Kaya, sólo sueños e historias de mis aventuras.

—Señor… —quiso decirle muchas cosas, no obstante comprendía su sentir.

—Lo siento, Merry. No soy el mismo Usopp de hace seis años atrás.

Ya no era un crío soñador, esa negatividad que lo caracterizaba se había convertido en un duro realismo.

—Lo sé, me doy cuenta —le sonrió—, me alegra ver que ha cambiado tanto y para bien —Merry no lo dijo, pero Usopp desprendía una seguridad que nunca antes había irradiado. Aunque esa seguridad, en ese momento, fuera negativa, como en esencia era su personalidad.

Sólo lamentaba que el orgulloso Usopp no dejara de serlo, ni siquiera un poco. Al menos para ceder y poder reconocer sus limitaciones con más valentía y no tanta cobardía. Sí, quizás no podía ofrecerle dinero o un estatus social a Kaya, pero tenía muchas otras cosas para darle a la señorita, que ella necesitaba más.

El estatus y el dinero, ya lo tenía; lo que Kaya no tenía era a alguien que la quisiera en verdad por quien era, no por lo que tenía.

Pero el tirador de los mugiwara sentía que no podía siquiera competir contra nada que pudiera ofrecerle el Marqués a Kaya, cuyo nombre ya se le había olvidado, recordándole a él que a duras penas tenía uno: Usopp.

Ni siquiera podía alardear de tener apellido.

Patético.

…

Cuando Merry llegó a la mansión, notó que ella ya había llegado. Vio el bolso y su saco colgados en el perchero de la sala. La chica bajó corriendo las escaleras, con una notable energía; parecía ajena al ajetreo que había esa tarde en la mansión, a escasos minutos de comenzar oficialmente con el banquete.

—¡Usopp regresó, Merry!

—Lo sé, señorita —sonrió, contagiado por la emoción de la chica, cuyos ojos se mostraban húmedos y conmovidos.

—Recién acabo de enterarme gracias a los chicos —se acicaló el vestido, en una clara señal de nervios, y de repente se mostró contrariada—quisiera ir a verlo, pero… —la mentada fiesta era su obligación. Súbitamente pareció caer en la cuenta—¿Dónde estuviste toda la tarde, Merry?

El mayordomo suspiró. Kaya vio como llevaba una mano hacia el chaleco para sacar un sobre blanco que reconoció de inmediato: era una de las invitaciones que no había enviado, la única sin mandar, cuyo destinatario era Usopp.

Merry decidió meterse un poco más, total… ya se había inmiscuido demasiado.

…

Le encantaba ver el atardecer fundiéndose con el mar, aunque también le generaba un sentimiento contradictorio, pues era tanta la nostalgia que a veces se sentía alicaído. Se puso de pie, cansado de estar sentado y se preguntó si ya todos habían llegado a destino. Los extrañaba, más de lo que creyó que iba a extrañarlos en un inicio.

La sensación de que alguien lo espiaba, le invadió. Miró por sobre su hombro, pero acabó por dar la vuelta completa. Y ahí estaba, a escasos metros de él, vestida con un hermoso solero blanco y con una expresión en el rostro que no supo que connotación darle.

La muchacha parecía dudar, como si estuviera tomando distancia de Usopp por temor, pero claro que no le temía, sólo que no había querido invadir su espacio personal.

Los chicos siempre decían que cuando el capitán quería estar a solas o cuando quería pensar, iba "a ese lugar", así que tenía motivos válidos para sentirse entrometida; como si a Usopp pudiera llegar a molestarle la presencia de ella. Era una bendición.

La vio con calma, estudiándola. Su cabello, rubio como el sol, lucía más largo, y su carita de ángel guardaba atisbos de sus facciones aniñadas, pero no… Kaya era una mujer, sin dudas. El vestido blanco —con un indecoroso escote a los ojos del tirador— marcaba sus atributos. No pudo ni quiso evitar reparar en esas curvas. Era hermosa, si antes ya lo era, no encontraba palabra en el mundo que describiese lo bella que le parecía ahora.

Usopp se dio cuenta de que Kaya esperaba a que él la invitase a su lado, así que estiró la mano, incapaz de poder abrir la boca, todavía alucinado por tanta perfección.

La muchacha vio el gesto y dio los pasos que faltaban para situarse junto a él. Otros segundos, que morían sin que ellos pudieran salir de ese encantamiento.

—¿Y la fiesta? —murmuró finalmente el tirador.

Quizás no era lo mejor a decir después de seis años, pero fue lo único que le había nacido para romper el hechizo. No, no había sido el reencuentro imaginado, no hubo un abrazo, ni un beso, ni palabras de afecto, pero sin dudas comenzaba a ser perfecto. El sol anaranjado seguía disolviéndose a la lejanía en el mar.

—Merry me está cubriendo —respondió, mordiéndose el labio inferior, tratando de buscar coraje, sin éxito. —Ha dicho que estoy enferma y no disponible para ser la anfitriona.

—¿Y eso está bien? —la miró de reojo, todavía intimidado por su presencia.

—Merry sabe como relacionarse con ellos… así que estará bien.

Usopp tomó una gran bocanada de aire, y perdió la mirada antes de soltar lo que tenía en la punta de la lengua:

—Hoy… hoy ese marqués —carraspeó levemente, incómodo. Se había acobardado, pero demasiado tarde, ya había abierto la boca y ahora debía terminar la frase—¿No iba a pedirte matrimonio?

—Sabes mucho del Marqués de Ashling —dijo con astucia, y sonrió, complacida al ver cuánto le molestaba a Usopp el tema.

—Ya sabes cómo son los niños…

—Y Merry —Kaya arqueó las cejas, ambos carcajearon levemente. Un nuevo silencio, más pesado que los anteriores, los invadió—Pues… —giró un poco para poder mirarlo mejor—no me interesa.

—Es un marqués —resaltó el tirador.

—No me interesa —repitió con seriedad, para después dulcificar sus facciones al ver como Usopp, primero, se mostraba tenso.

De inmediato se relajó, como si la respuesta de la chica le diera felicidad.

—Deberías pensar en tu futuro y… —calló de repente. Todo lo que decía eran estupideces, lo sabía, pero amaba demasiado a Kaya como para serle sincera.

Como para dejar de lado la realidad. Sí, se moría de ganas, quería arrojarse a sus pies y rogarle que no se casara con nadie, más que con él. Pero el Usopp egoísta de antaño desaparecía frente a esa muchacha, porque Kaya lograba sacar lo mejor de él. Siempre lo había hecho.

No obstante olvidaba que esa chica lo conocía muy bien. Con pocas palabras acabó por desarmarlo y quitarle la careta.

—Yo… —Kaya pareció dudar, miró hacia el suelo, tratando de buscar valentía en la tierra quizás—yo no quiero casarme con el Marqués de Ashling, no lo amo —reafirmó. —Prefiero casarme con un sucio pirata que no tenga para darme otra cosa más que sueños.

Al final, había acabado por ser ella quien lo propusiese, y Usopp no pudo sentirme más enojado consigo mismo por el detalle. Tardó en reaccionar, primero la miró algo boquiabierto, para más tarde fruncir la frente, entrecerrando los ojos.

—Merry —murmuró con decepción, pero de inmediato sonrió con picardía y complicidad.

Por su lado, Kaya rió tenuemente, instándolo con la mirada a que siguiera adelante. Ella era una dama, y ya le había dado pie suficiente. Sin dudas Usopp era lento para algunas cosas. Estiró la mano, temblando y sintiendo una revolución interior.

Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella y la jaló apenas, para acercarla más a su cuerpo. Quería ese abrazo que tanto había soñado con darle.

—U-Usopp —susurró la doctora, ahora más cerca percibía mejor los cambios.

El chico mentiroso del pueblo había dejado atrás su figura enclenque, y ese pantalón con dos minúsculos tiradores era demasiado representativo.

Se acomodó en el pecho desnudo del hombre, dándose cuenta de eso: Usopp ya no era un niño. Por fin podía sentir su calor.

—Cásate conmigo. —No lo preguntó, casi lo impuso.

—Claro —levantó la vista, y esquivando esa prominente nariz que siempre había adorado, dejó que la besara, estremeciéndola.

Se separó de sus labios y la miró con afecto. Era un pendiente, tenía que decírselo:

—Estás hermosa.

Kaya sonrió dándole las gracias. Después de todo se había vestido así para él; le alegraba ver que reparaba en el detalle.

—¿Y los chicos? ¿Cómo están Luffy, Zoro y Nami? Qué lástima que no se quedaron unos días, quería verlos.

Usopp sonrió de oreja a oreja. Tenía tantas cosas por contarle, tantas aventuras por narrarle, ¡y ahora todas serían verdad! Ya no tendría que crearle fábulas; aunque claro que cuando se quedase sin historias reales, recurriría a ellas. A Kaya siempre le habían gustado sus cuentos, pese a que ella tenía la facultad de saber cuándo fingía.

Comenzó a hablar de ellos sabiendo que pronto los volvería a ver. Tenía que preparar su boda y no perdonaría que sus hermanos del alma no asistiesen.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin<strong>

* * *

><p><em>¿Muy cliché el atardecer? LOL.<em>

_Muchas gracias por leer ^^ (si es que alguien lo hizo XD). _

_14 de abril de 2011_

_Merlo Sur, Buenos Aires, Argentina._


End file.
